The Winchesters Invade
by SevenCorvus
Summary: Crossover with CSI: Miami Summary: One of the CSIs is no stranger to the supernatural. Disclaimer: I own nothing, except in my dreams. Warnings: slash, no real spoilers, incest Feedback is love and is rewarded with cookies.


It was always interesting to him to see how people reacted. After all, you can tell a lot about someone by how they react to things, and the more extreme the stimuli, the more extreme the reaction. It didn't come as a surprise to him that in this case the reactions were mostly negative. No, it wasn't a surprise, but still something of a disappointment.

Eric's had been the most predictable reaction, scorn. Just another thing to add to his mental list of faults of the man that had taken his best friend's place. Calleigh had seemed to take in the revelation and then promptly disregard it. Horatio had carefully filed it as an important piece of information to know about one of his people, but seemed primarily concerned with how it affected his working ability. Alex was the only one to show real concern, but in truth it had been under control, mostly anyway, for some time and he felt no need for her sympathy.

None of their reactions were really surprising, but it brought home to him just how different and difficult his current situation was. When Sam had found out, he had immediately started researching and asking questions, looking for any way he could help. John had thought about it in a strategic sense, but had made sure that he was understanding about it. And Dean, Dean loved it. He thought that it was a great sign that his weapons would always be in the top condition, and took advantage of it at every opportunity. No, the reactions of his coworkers weren't unexpected, but they just reflected the vast difference from the Winchesters' wide open acceptance of him.

Finding out he had OCD hadn't affected the way they treated him or looked at him at all. They had done their best to be understanding and helpful, without ever making him feel less than what he was. He had never needed to prove himself to them, he had their respect and they made sure he knew it.

He loved what he did for a living, investigating and speaking for the dead. While he still hunted on occasion, he had needed to get away from it for a little bit at least. Though Dean might tease him and Sam, it was true, they were both geeks, and science was one of his first loves. Besides being a hunter, this job was perfect him. It was the environment and the people that weren't.

From everything he had heard, the Miami CSIs worked as a strong team, backing each other up. Yet that hadn't been his experience. He had anticipated a cohesive professional unit, and instead been met with hostility and personal dramas. It was a complete turn around from all that had been said about the Miami lab, and had only seemed to get worse. The distinction was strong enough that he had almost suspected supernatural influence.

After the whole business with his eye, (and boy had the Winchesters been pissed about that, they had been ready to quit the hunt they were on and drive like hell to get to him) things had settled slightly, at least in regards to how he was treated. And wasn't that a kicker, it took almost losing sight in one eye for his coworkers to treat him with anything other than contempt. Still, this latest change with them finding out about his OCD made him wonder about his time with the Winchesters and with the lab.

If push came to shove, he knew without a doubt that he could always leave the lab and Miami behind and the brothers would welcome him with open arms. However, something in him refused to admit defeat just yet. He had wanted something in his life besides hunting and he was going to stick to that plan until it wasn't worth it. The Winchesters had always supported his decisions, and this was no different. Even though, he couldn't help but contemplate what would happen if the two parts of his life were to ever collide. How would the lab, or for that matter Miami, handle the Winchesters?


End file.
